Soledad
by Sweetkill
Summary: El dolor detrás de la chica gótica...


**Jeje, luego subire el siguiente capitulo para "You recibe but what you give…" Si me tardo es porque ire al concierto de Nightwish :3 Oh si, amo esa banda mucho… Bueno al tema.**

**Perdonen demasiada depresión, es que simplemente hoy no ando con una sonrisa en mi rostro. Hoy no ha sido de mis días preferidos, entienden? Espero que les guste**

**Sugerencia de soundtrack: watch?v=GM6PYawZ8nk .**

**Todos los personajes son de Matt y Trey….**

Se miro en el espejo y vio a una chica débil, la chica que llegaba todas las noches cuando ya nadie podía verla. La chica que siempre le susurraba al oído "córtate, córtate". Henrietta no podía ignorar las tentadoras peticiones de la chica durante todo el día; cada vez que ella se presentaba frente al espejo, la cuchilla rozaba la muñeca de Henrietta. No era la primera vez que lo hacia, lo era la ultima vez que lo haría. La vida cada vez le lanzaba mas razones para dejar que la chica débil del espejo gobernara su vida. La gente siempre le daba la espalda, dejándola a solas con la chica débil. ¿Cómo le piden que no la escuche, cuando es la única que le habla? La soledad es un frio invierno y lo único que la puede calentar, es el calor de la sangre que sale de su muñeca.

Henrietta se volvió a mirar en el espejo, todo su delineador estaba corrido por las lagrimas y estaba mas pálida que nunca. ¿Quién era realmente la que sostenía la cuchilla? ¿Quién era la que realmente sangraba? Henrietta solo veía a la chica débil frente al espejo, la chica que en verdad era. Ella no era ninguna chica ruda o fría; eso era lo que ella quería que la gente creyese, pues tiene la esperanza de que, si todo mundo cree que ella es fría y fuerte, algún día ella también lo creerá. Que si todo mundo llega a creer, que a ella le da igual lo que suceda alrededor, algún día ella lo creerá también. Henrietta puede mentirle a todo mundo, engañarlos a todos con una gran facilidad pero a la que nunca podrá engañar, es a la chica débil que habita en su interior.

Sera, ¿que su error es querer demasiado a las personas? Que su error es, ¿esperar que la quieran igual? Todos en esta vida queremos alguien que nos quiera, necesitamos importarle a las personas… pero que pasa ¿Cuándo no le importas a absolutamente nadie? El único refugio que ella ha hallado ha sido en las sombras, algo que siempre la acompañara en la soledad. Nunca nadie iba a quererla, ¿Quién podría hacerlo? Nunca nadie se tomaría cinco segundos para tratar de comprender a la chica gótica….

Ella nunca dice nada pues en todas las personas en las que una vez confió, le han fallado. ¿Cómo quieren que confié, cuando al hacerlo solo ha obtenido decepción? Una tras otra. Nunca nadie la amado. Todos esos recuerdos dolían mas que la cuchilla contra su piel. El que tus propias amigas siempre se burlaran de ti en tu cara. El que apenas les dabas la espalda, comenzaba a decir las peores cosas de ti. La humillación pública. El no ser querida por absolutamente nadie, el estar ocho horas diarias en un lugar donde solo te aborrecen. Ella esperaba que al llegar a casa, podría obtener esa tranquilidad y cariño que tanto necesitaba, no una buena regañada seguida de un golpe. ¿Qué había hecho ella para merecer eso? Ella solo era una niña. La inocencia aun rebozaba en su sonrisa. ¿Qué su padre no podía comprender que lo que mas necesitaba era un abrazo y no una bofetada? Al parecer nunca nadie ha entendido eso…

Henrietta llora aun mas, aquellos recuerdos duelen mas que la hoja de la cuchilla cortar su piel; se hace otro corte con esperanzas de que el dolor físico cubra el emocional. El cortarse y el brotar de la sangre le da una liberación dañina. ¿Cuándo fue que la cuchilla se volvió su única amiga? Cuando el mundo la tenia harta y lo único que quería hacer era liberarse finalmente de todo aquello. Cuando quería mostrarle al mundo, a sus padres y "amigas, hasta donde la habían llevado. Lo tan lastimada que la habían dejado. Que su liberación fuera la mejor venganza contra quienes la inclinaron a aquello. Dejar de sufrir era dejar de vivir.

Todo al que había querido, le había provocado mas dolor que alegría. Siempre era la mismo, la dejarían atrás como si fuera un juguete mas cuando ellos para Henrietta fueron lo mas valioso. ¿Por qué las personas no pueden quererla como ellas los quiere? ¿Por qué nadie se preocupa por ella como ella se preocupa por ellos? ¿Por qué nunca la vida le ha devuelto un favor? Nunca nada en su vida seria justo. Nunca nadie en su vida iba a amarla. Por mas que ella hiciera todo por ellos, nadie nunca movería una piedra por ella. Henrietta lo único que quería era que alguien le quitara su guante negro por la fuerza, viera sus cortes y le diera un abrazo; dándole permiso para liberarse. Solo quería eso.

Que alguien robara su diario y leyera cada palabra en el. Que alguien notara lo mal que se hallaba. Que alguien se tomara el tiempo de examinarla, de acercarse y preguntarle si estaba bien. Que alguien estuviera dispuesto a prestarle sus oídos y su corazón para siempre. Dejar de sufrir y comenzar a vivir. Henrietta solo quería a alguien que la abrazara, que comprendiera todas sus inseguridades y trata de borrarlas con muestras de cariño. Ella solo quería ser querida por alguien. Ella solo quiere importarle a alguien.

Las lagrimas cayeron sobre sus heridas, era como si sus recuerdos y el dolor se juntaran en uno. Henrietta estaba harta de estar sola, estaba harta de no tener a alguien. ¿Para que vivir si para la gente no eres mas que un fantasma? Los fantasmas no están ni vivos ni muertos; Henrietta se convirtió un fantasma tiempo atrás, cuando la única persona en la que había confiado había dejado de hablarle…. Ella no esperaba aquello, ese era su ultimo rayo de esperanza. Todo mundo siempre le había dado la espalda. Su única amiga de primaria le dio la espalda cuando Henrietta le confeso lo que le hacia a sus muñecas; Henrietta creyó que podría confiar pero fue una gran equivocación. Decirle a su amiga fue igual que decirle a toda la escuela. ¿Por qué nadie podía quererla lo suficiente para tratar de comprenderla?

_¿Porque haces esto?_

Aquella voz vacía solo venia de su cabeza, era la misma voz que le susurraba al oído que se cortara. No quería responderse a si misma la razón por la que ella se lastimaba. Si todo mundo la lastimaba, ¿Por qué ella no podía lastimarse? Nunca nadie trato de arreglar las cicatrices en su corazón, nunca nadie trato de sacar su alma de la oscuridad. Caminar siempre por los pasillos sola, con todas las miradas sobre ella y ninguna de ellas era una mirada de preocupación. Nunca nadie se molestaría por saber lo que escondía el delineador, las lagrimas que hacían que se corriera a diario. Siempre seria así, moriría y sin ser querida. Seria un cadáver mas, algo que lanzar al basurero sin importar nada…. Aunque tuviera su grupo gótico, ella nunca podía abrirse con ellos a pesar de que ellos se abrieran con ella. ¿Qué no podían comprender que cada persona en la que había confiado la había apuñalado por la espalda? Nunca le preguntaban como se encontraba, aunque ella tuviera la mirada perdida y sus ojos al borde del llanto, ellos parecían no verlo. Nunca nadie trataba ver mas allá de lo que ella mostraba.

_¿Porque haces esto?_

Henrietta mordio su labio inferior y recordó como Stan había besado a Wendy en la frente justo frente a ella. El no sabia el daño que le hacia. Ella fue la única que estuvo a su lado cuando todo mundo le dio la espalda y aun así… el la había olvidado con una gran facilidad. El corazón de Henrietta se había ennegrecido cuando el único chico que había amado nunca le había correspondido. Cuando el chico por el que sintió cosas indescriptibles había elegido a una típica chica frívola en vez de ella. ¿Qué le faltaba? ¿Por qué nadie podía quererla? Todos siempre preferían a alguien aparte de ella. ¿Qué le faltaba? ¿Por qué no podía importarle a alguien? Stan no sabia el daño que le había hecho a Henrietta, nunca ha nadie le importo el daño que Stan le había causado….

_¿Por qué haces esto? _

Henrietta recordó cada grito y cada golpe que le había propinado su padre un par de años atrás, a pesar de haber tenido el valor de confesarle eso a sus amigos, estos nunca habían mostrado interés en que ella desahogara como se había sentido. Había tantas cosas detrás de las palabras "mi papa me pegaba", cosas que nunca nadie mostro interés en descubrir. La soledad que había detrás. El rechazo que se escondía en su interior. La desesperación que aun la acompañaba en las noches. La humillación que venia junto a un manotazo. ¿Por qué nadie podía entenderlo? Paso suavemente la cuchilla de nuevo sobre su piel, abriéndose una delegada línea, delgada línea por donde comenzaba a brotar sangre. La sangre y el dolor fueron los únicos que estuvieron cuando nadie mas estuvo…. Henrietta presiono un poco la cuchilla contra su piel, haciendo la herida mas profunda. Miraba como caían las gotas de sangre mezcladas con sus lagrimas.

_¿Por qué haces esto?_

-PORQUE NADIE ME QUIERE!- grito, mas que un grito, fue un chillido de desesperación. Henrietta apretó los dientes, soltó la cuchillas sobre el lavamanos y se desplomo de rodillas contra el suelo….

Murmuraba entre dientes "porque nadie me quiere, porque nadie me quiere". Las lagrimas brotaron con mayor intensidad…. Nadie la quería, a nadie le importaba….

¿Por qué nadie podía quererla?


End file.
